Defying Gravity
by CrissColfer's Land Of Stories
Summary: "I'm proud to say my name is Alex Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, my dad is Blaine Hummel-Anderson, my daddy is Kurt Hummel-Anderson, my family is full of the best friends I could ever have, and we're spending every day of our lives Defying Gravity." A glimpse into the life of Alex Hummel-Anderson, daughter of Broadway's biggest stars. How does she see their world and her family? Enjoy.


**Well after obsessing over Glee for the last six months and reading every possible Klaine Family fic that's on this site, I decide to come back from Hiatus to make my own so I welcome you to the world of Kurt, Blaine, and Alex Hummel-Anderson. **

**This is just mostly about how Alex (the daughter of Kurt and Blaine) sees her life and the life of her family. I'm debating writing more stories on the family. Let me know what you think! Don't forget the review button and more than anything, enjoy. **

I know who I am. I know I am a Hummel-Anderson. I live a nonconventional lifestyle. I'm made up DNA wise of my dad, but both my fathers can be seen in me. I'm spontaneous and creative like my dad, and I'm artistic and soulful like my daddy. You're probably wondering if I'm part of the same Broadway Hummel-Anderson legends; and the answer to that is yes, my name is Alexandria Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson but you can just call me Alex.

It's not easy being the daughter of two of New York's biggest stars, I spend the time that's not a school, at home (usually alone), or lounging in the seats at the theater, or in the dressing room. My dads are either rehearsing, performing, or at some outing or another. When I was little they made a vowel that one of them would always be home with me at night, but I think that ended when I started being able to fend for myself.

Luckily for me, I take after my daddy in the kitchen, I can cook anything and I find it oddly relaxing. I cook my own dinner when they aren't home, making sure to put left overs in the fridge. They have someone that comes in and cleans the house, does the laundry, and says "hi" to me once a week.

I have a very large family, but we are spread out all across the country, I must say, I do believe that they've done quite well as a group. I have my aunt Rachel who works alongside my fathers on the Broadway stage. Her husband, my uncle Fin, is a teacher at a local privet academy, where he coaches football and teaches music. Artie directs movies all over the world, but he never forgets to call and check on me each week (or to send me gifts from everywhere he visits). Santana's a lawyer and Britt's a fashion journalist and they live together in Manhattan. 'Cedes live out in California where she has her own record label along with her husband Sam. Tina and Mike drop by every so often, but they both stay busy as fashion designers and back up dancers respectively. Plus we hear from some of their other friends such as Rory, Quinn, and Puck every so often. But out of all of my parent's high school friends they're the only ones with a kid for now.

Much like my fathers, I love to perform; do I want to make a living with it? I don't know yet, but I know that I love to sing, a talent that came from both ends of my family line. But more than that I love to write, putting the expressions I feel into words. Creating every scenario on paper that I can see in my head, making the words flow just right. It has always been my turn too when my dad's weren't there for me to talk too.

Because of the experience they had both had in public schools, I've always gone to privet schools, which much to my dislike meant that I had to wear the same outfit every day. Khaki pants, white button shirt, and a navy sweater vest. Now, because I'm the daughter of the Kurt Hummel-Anderson, I know how to spice it up, most days I added one of their old "Warbler" ties to hang loosely around my neck and a gray and blue plaid hat (I was a tomboy, sue me), but I could make that outfit look cute.

Sitting in the front row of the Gershwin Theater in the middle of Times Square in New York City, I know that I'm living the dream. Yes, I had two gay dads, but I had two gay dads who couldn't be more in love; who looked at each other with the same light and fire in their eyes that I know they had twenty years ago in high school. I look on stage: "I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity; and you won't bring me down. I'd sooner buy defying gravity, kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity, and you won't bring me down, bring me down! ohh ohhh ohhhh" my daddy finished his solo run through with the band, and looked over to where I sat with my head rested on the shoulder of my dad, his smile so bright it could light up the Empire State Building. While we both smiled back with a look on our faces saying we couldn't be prouder. I'm more than thankful for the life I have and the ones that I have worked so hard to give me the life I have now.

I'm proud to know who I am. I'm proud to say my name is Alex Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, my dad is Blaine Hummel-Anderson Hummel, my daddy is Kurt Hummel-Anderson, my family is full of the best friends I could ever have, and we're spending every day of our lives Defying Gravity.

**Hope you all enhoyed the little glimpse into the Hummel-Anderson life through the eyes of someone new. Don't forget to review, if not for me, do it for Klaine and Alex. **

**Much love to you all!**


End file.
